Les couples inattendus
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Ange Phoenix] L'amour était quelque chose d'étrange et d'inattendu... Surtout chez les sorciers ! Drabble 1 : LunaxFred ; 2 : Drarry ; 3 : Snarry ; 4 : LilyxSeverus ; 5 : ThéoxHarry ; 6 : LunaxHarry ; 7 : NarcissaxHarry
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclamer :_** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (Notre déesse à tous)

 ** _Titre :_** Les couples inattendus

 ** _Résumé :_** L'amour était quelque chose d'étrange et d'inattendu... Surtout chez les sorciers ! Drabble 1 : LunaxFred

 ** _Ma formidable bêta :_** Zonephys Blodeuwedd (MA SECONDE :D )

* * *

La potion capillaire

Les jumeaux Weasley avaient encore frappé. Les deux gryffondor avaient glissé une potion dans tous les verres de Poudlard, même ceux des professeurs.

Tout était parti d'un vieux livre trouvé au fond d'une étagère. Ils avaient donc déniché un bouquin poussiéreux qui se nommait "Les mille et une manière de réunir deux sorciers". D'après ce livre, chaque sorcier avait son âme-soeur ou ses âmes-soeurs pour les plus puissants. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient donc créé une potion qui arriverait à associer deux magies identiques, permettant ainsi de former des couples. Mais, bien évidemment, Fred et George avaient ajouté leur touche personnelle en faisant en sorte que la potion colore les cheveux. Ainsi, si deux personnes avaient la même couleur capillaire, ils étaient âmes-soeurs.

Pendant des mois entiers, les deux rouges et ors avaient répertorié chaque échantillon de magie et ce, pour chaque élève et chaque professeur…

Leur projet allait enfin se réaliser aujourd'hui dans exactement trois minutes et quelques secondes.

Le repas commença donc sous les yeux attentifs des jumeaux.

Au fil du dîner, les cheveux des élèves - même des jumeaux - et des professeurs changèrent de couleur. Fred leva les yeux et observa une de ses mèches pour découvrir qu'elle était d'un bleu ciel magnifique. Son regard voyagea dans la salle et il découvrit une autre personne qui avait la même couleur que lui : Luna Lovegood.

À côté, son frère éclata de rire en voyant qu'Harry, Snape et Malfoy Junior avaient la même couleur, un rouge criard. Cependant, Fred avait toujours son regard rivé dans celui de la Serdaigle. Luna sortit un parchemin, rédigea tranquillement un message, le sourire aux lèvres, et lui envoya sous forme de fleur. Fred l'attrapa et l'ouvrit pour découvrir un message qui le fit sourire tendrement :

"Tu as des nargoles autour de ta tête"

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Review ? Favorite ? Follow ?

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclamer :_** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (Notre déesse à tous)

 ** _Titre :_** Les couples inattendus

 ** _Résumé :_** L'amour était quelque chose d'étrange et d'inattendu... Surtout chez les sorciers ! Drabble 1 : LunaxFred ; Drabble 2 : Drarry

 ** _Ma formidable bêta :_** Zonephys Blodeuwedd (MA SECONDE :D )

* * *

 **Un passage à l'infirmerie**

Encore une bagarre dans les couloirs. Encore des blessures plus ou moins graves sur les deux adversaires et bien évidemment, des heures de colle en conséquence. Et malgré cela, Harry essaya encore de mettre un coup de poing dans la figure de la fouine alors que celui-ci essayait de l'étrangler à distance. Le tout sous les cris indignés de Minerva et les encouragements des élèves au alentour.

Les deux "délinquants", comme les appelait la professeure de métamorphose furent amenés à l'infirmerie.

Une fois dans l'antre de Pompom, le serpent et le gryffon se retrouvèrent littéralement collés dans leur lit - simple précaution - et après quelques jours, l'infirmière, exaspérée et désespérée, rajouta en plus un sortilège de silence sur les deux garnements. Pomfresh fut aussi tentée de leur lancer un stupefix pour qu'ils arrêtent de faire des gestes grossiers

\- des doigts d'honneur dans l'infirmerie, franchement !? Pensa Promfresh, exaspérée.

Cependant, Minerva lui interdit car Lucius Malfoy "était aussi enquiquinant que son fils". La directrice n'était pas prête à entendre à quel point elle torturait son pauvre petit garçon de 17 ans.

Deux semaines étaient passées sans que Poudlard n'entende parler de ses deux princes. Ce fut donc, deux semaines ennuyeuses, sans aucune distraction mais reposantes pour les professeurs. Et un jour, exactement trois semaines et quatre jour après avoir étaient collés dans leur lit, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter sortirent enfin de cet enfer. Cependant, plusieurs détails choquèrent tout Poudlard : l'écharpe du survivant était verte, l'écharpe de Mafloy était rouge et leurs mains étaient liées… Mais qu'est-ce qui c'était passé dans cette infirmerie ?!

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Review ? Favorite ? Follow ?

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclamer :_** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (Notre déesse à tous)

 ** _Titre :_** Les couples inattendus

 ** _Résumé :_** L'amour était quelque chose d'étrange et d'inattendu... Surtout chez les sorciers ! Drabble 1 : LunaxFred ; Drabble 2 : Drarry ; Drabble 3 : Snarry

 ** _Ma formidable bêta :_** Zonephys Blodeuwedd (MA SECONDE :D )

* * *

 **Le coup de pantoufle**

 _Comme chaque matin, Severus se levait, se préparant à supporter des gamins plus idiots les uns que les autres. Comme d'habitude ils allaient, évidemment, s'entraîner à faire exploser sa salle de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. Il mit son habituelle robe noire, qui faisait son petit effet sur les élèves de première année et les Poufsouffles, toutes années confondues. Sans oublier Neville Londubat, pauvre petit Gryffondor qui semblait avoir la maladie de Parkinson en sa présence. À cette pensée, un sourire sadique apparut sur le visage du professeur de potion. Malgré le fait que Londubat n'était plus élève mais professeur de botanique, Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de le titiller… Et lui faire faire, éventuellement, quelques crises cardiaques. Il ne fallait pas oublier le professeur de DCFM, le grand et unique Harry Potter… Quelle misère, être entouré d'autant de Gryffondor n'était pas bon pour sa santé… Surtout Potter qui avait soudoyé le tableau de ses appartements pour pouvoir…_

 _\- Bonjour Severus, cela vous dirait de sortir avec moi ce soir ?_

… _Rentrer dans ses appartements privés sans frapper…_

 _\- Toujours pas Potter, maintenant dégagez de chez moi._

 _\- Vous êtes sûr ? Questionna Harry._

 _\- Dégagez Potter ! Vous voir si tôt n'est pas bon pour mon équilibre ! Grogna Severus en lançant une de ses pantoufles sur la tête de l'insolent._

 _\- Et si je vous donne une dent de Basilic, vous dîneriez avec moi ce soir ?_

 _\- Hum… 20h00, ne soyez pas en retard._

 _Avec un grand sourire, le gryffondor quitta la pièce en se retenant de sautiller sur place. Mais avant de quitter les appartements du serpentard, celui-ci le rappela. En se tournant vers son collègue, un sort le frappa. Légèrement sonné, il reprit, cependant, rapidement ses esprits :_

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?!_

 _\- Vous avez les cheveux roses monsieur Potter… Aucun gryffondor ne me fait chanter sans en subir les conséquences._

\- …

 _\- Maintenant, dégagez de chez moi et ne soyez pas en retard ce soir._

 _Voyant que son ancien élève ne réagissait pas, il lui envoya sa deuxième pantoufle, qui, cette fois-ci, atterrit dans la tête du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal._

 _\- Dehors, j'ai dit !_

Avec un sourire, Harry revint au présent et observa sa petite fille qui l'observait avec des gros yeux émeraude.

\- C'est comme ça que tu as rencontré Daddy ?

\- Et oui ! C'était un coup de foudre, pour ma part… Ou plutôt un coup de pantoufle !

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Review ? Favorite ? Follow ?

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à la prochaine !

Ps : Je voulais également vous dire qu'un groupe de fanfictionneur à fait un serveur sur discord, donc si vous voulez nous rejoindre, n'hésitez pas !

Il suffit de copier ce lien : : / / discord . gg / d6bhGh9 et de s'inscrire !


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclamer :_** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (Notre déesse à tous)

 ** _Titre :_** Les couples inattendus

 ** _Résumé :_** L'amour était quelque chose d'étrange et d'inattendu... Surtout chez les sorciers ! Drabble 1 : LunaxFred ; Drabble 2 : Drarry ; Drabble 3 : Snarry ; Drabble 4 : LilyxSeverus

 ** _Ma formidable bêta :_** Zonephys Blodeuwedd (MA SECONDE :D )

* * *

 **L'anneau**

La jeune femme regardait l'objet si précieux présent dans sa paume ouverte.

Sous la douleur, des larmes perlèrent de ses yeux émeraude et tombèrent délicatement sur le sol. La rousse releva la tête et observa l'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son coeur. C'était un homme grand, fort physiquement comme mentalement. Il avait des yeux noirs et profonds, un visage d'une beauté particulière et indéchiffrable… Rien qu'en l'observant, elle avait envie de se réfugier dans ses bras, d'oublier sa décision. Mais Lily ne pouvait pas faire machine-arrière. Peu importait ses envies, seul son enfant comptait.

Après l'avoir contemplé une dernière fois, Lily Evans prit sa main dans la sienne et y posa son alliance. Un bel anneau en or blanc, simple avec gravé "Severus Snape et Lily Evans, pour toujours".

\- Lily ? Questionna le serpentard avec un petit tremblement dans la voix.

\- Mon enfant… Notre enfant ne peut pas grandir avec un père mangemort… Je… Je ne veux pas qu'il finisse comme... Toi. Harry sera heureux loin de toi et de tes fréquentations douteuses. Loin de Voldemort, annonça la gryffondor en sentant de nouvelles larmes s'accumuler dans ses yeux.

\- Mais… C'est aussi mon fils ! Cria Severus, désespéré.

\- Non, plus depuis que tu as cette marque sur le bras… Plus depuis que tu tortures et tues des personnes comme moi, des nées-moldus, des innocents, répondit Lily en embrassant une dernière fois ses lèvres avant de partir sans un regard un arrière.

Ce jour-là, Severus devint espion dans le plus grand secret, pour Lily, pour son fils.

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Review ? Favorite ? Follow ?

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à la prochaine !

Ps : Je voulais également vous dire qu'un groupe de fanfictionneur à fait un serveur sur discord, donc si vous voulez nous rejoindre, n'hésitez pas !

Il suffit de copier ce lien : : / / discord . gg / MyqBTyH et de s'inscrire !


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclamer :_** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (Notre déesse à tous)

 ** _Titre :_** Les couples inattendus

 ** _Résumé :_** L'amour était quelque chose d'étrange et d'inattendu... Surtout chez les sorciers ! Drabble 1 : LunaxFred ; Drabble 2 : Drarry ; Drabble 3 : Snarry ; Drabble 4 : LilyxSeverus ; 5 : Théodore/Harry

 ** _Ma formidable bêta :_** PlumeEnSucre (MA JUMELLE ANGELIQUE :D )

* * *

Ce n'est qu'un tatouage

La guerre était enfin terminée… Les morts étaient enterrés et les cimetières étaient bondés, les vivants arrêtaient petit à petit de pleurer et recommencer à vivre, à sourire, à rire. De plus, les procès avaient commencé. La plupart des enfants de mangemort, même ceux marqués, étaient libérés ou au pire des cas, exilés. Cependant, les mangemorts adultes n'avaient pas la même chance… La sentence était des plus définitive : Le baiser du détraqueur. Ainsi, de nombreux serpentards, et quelques uns d'autres maisons, avaient perdu leurs parents…

Théodore Nott, ne faisait pas exception. En fait, ses parents étaient morts hier, devant lui, car pour une fois dans sa vie, il avait choisi d'être courageux et de regarder la mort en face, les yeux dans les yeux. Le menton levé, le regard froid. Le serpentard avait alors observé le détraqueur aspirer l'âme des derniers membres de sa famille. Le blond n'avait rien dit, il avait simplement serré la main de son petit-ami en essayant de contenir ses larmes le temps de la cérémonie.

Une fois sorti du ministère de la magie, Théodore était parti en courant, traînant derrière lui, l'homme qu'il aimait de tout son coeur. Cependant, lorsqu'il passa dans le chemin de traverse, le vert et argent sentit les regards noirs sur lui, il entendit les chuchotements murmurer son nom et il vit des yeux le scruter à la recherche de la moindre erreur… Malgré tout ça, le blond ne dit rien, comprenant que sa vie serait maintenant dictée par les préjugés et le jugement des autres.

Ce jour-là, Théodore se coucha tôt et passa une bonne partie de la nuit à pleurer dans les bras forts et protecteurs de son gryffondor.

-oOo-

Une semaine était passée. Les regards et les murmures étaient toujours là, dans son ombre. Certains fixaient même son bras gauche, comme s'ils espéraient y voir la marque à travers le tissu. Cependant, le serpentard essayait de les ignorer.

Aujourd'hui, Théodore avait profité de l'absence de son petit-ami pour envoyer son dossier dans des écoles étrangères, des écoles de potion, de médecine et de droit, espérant trouver sa place quelque part. Avec un soupir, le jeune homme décida d'arrêter ses recherches. Il était à deux doigts de devenir fou ou de tomber la tête la première sur la table, endormi.

Au moment où il ferma son dossier, Harry Potter ouvrit la porte de leurs appartements. Depuis sa septième année, le gryffondor avait pris au moins une dizaine de centimètres, atteignant les 1.79 pour sa plus grande joie. Et en ce jour d'été, le brun avait toujours les cheveux qui allaient dans tous les sens, ses yeux émeraude pétillaient comme ceux d'Albus Dumbledore et un sourire magnifique ornait son visage.

\- Alors ? Tu vas me le dire ou pas ? Demanda Théodore sans attendre.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Théo. Je vais très bien et j'ai passé une très bonne nuit, répliqua Harry, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui, oui. Alors ma surprise !? Questionna le serpentard en ne quittant pas des yeux son petit-ami.

Avec un sourire, le brun s'assit dans le canapé à côté de lui. Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes d'attente, il tira sa manche gauche, dévoilant la marque des ténèbres, noire, sombre et bien présente sur cette peau pourtant si belle.

\- Qu'est-ce que… POTTER ! DIS-MOI QUE TU N'AS PAS FAIT ÇA ESPÈCE D'IDIOT IMPULSIF ! hurla le serpentard, furieux.

\- Si, bien sûr que si, je l'ai fait, annonça Harry, nullement effrayé par sa colère.

Harry prit la main de son compagnon, tout en plongeant son regard dans celui orageux, de Théodore. Avec sa seconde main, il obligea son serpentard à toucher le tatouage qu'il haïssait tant.

\- C'est exactement le même. Les mêmes lignes, les mêmes teintes, les mêmes formes… Mais ce n'est qu'un tatouage. Comme le tien.

\- Comment as-tu pu faire une chose aussi stupide ? Surtout en ce moment ! Le ministre de la magie fait une grande purge dans toute l'Angleterre, et toi, ta seule brillante idée du moment et de te faire mettre la marque des ténèbres sur le bras ? Es-tu fou ?

\- Peut-être. La folie rime avec le génie. Et puis, tu m'as promis qu'on ferait tout ensemble… Alors pourquoi pas se faire insulter ensemble ?

\- Tu es un grand malade Potter…

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Review ? Favorite ? Follow ?

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à la prochaine !

Ps : Je voulais également vous dire qu'un groupe de fanfictionneur à fait un serveur sur discord, donc si vous voulez nous rejoindre, n'hésitez pas !

Il suffit de copier ce lien : : / / discord . gg / MyqBTyH et de s'inscrire !


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclamer :_** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (Notre déesse à tous)

 ** _Titre :_** Les couples inattendus

 ** _Résumé :_** L'amour était quelque chose d'étrange et d'inattendu... Surtout chez les sorciers ! Drabble 1 : LunaxFred ; Drabble 2 : Drarry ; Drabble 3 : Snarry ; Drabble 4 : LilyxSeverus ; Drabble 5 : ThéodorexHarry ; Drabble 6 : LunaxHarry

 ** _Ma formidable bêta :_** PlumeEnSucre (MA JUMELLE ANGELIQUE :D )

* * *

 **Le deuil, ensemble**

 _L'air était frais en ce soir d'hiver_ , songea Harry Potter.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois que son parrain était mort, que sa dernière famille avait disparu à travers le voile. Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois que quelque chose s'était brisée, fissurée en lui.

Le gryffondor ne savait pas si la froideur qu'il ressentait, pas seulement sur sa peau mais à l'intérieur, dans son corps, dans ses veines, venait de lui ou de son environnement glacial. Depuis ce funeste jour, le brun avait la désagréable impression de flotter, de couler dans une mer remplie d'ombres plus terrifiantes, plus sombres, les unes que les autres… Et les vagues, dévastatrices, étaient semblables à une lame qui perçait son coeur.

Peut-être que c'était la perte de trop ? Peut-être que la vengeance et le désespoir n'était pas suffisant pour se battre contre Lord Voldemort ? Peut-être que tout était déjà perdu, avant d'avoir même commencé à se battre ?

Un rire amer franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Quand le rouge et or pensait à son histoire, il se demandait si ses parents avaient bien fait de combattre un homme, cet homme, si meurtrier, si noir, si monstrueux… Après tout, ils seraient certainement devenus mangemorts, esclaves d'un homme mauvais. Mais au moins, ils ne seraient pas morts, au moins il ne serait pas seul…

Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry Potter marchait maintenant dans la forêt interdite, enfreignant une fois de plus les règles, pourtant simples, de l'école de sorcellerie. Avec un soupir blasé, le gryffondor continua sa petite promenade. Après tout, l'atmosphère de cette forêt était si agréable, si silencieuse… Cependant, lorsqu'il voulut reprendre sa marche, une ombre se dressa devant lui, majestueuse et immense. Le brun recula vivement en découvrant un cheval squelettique… Ce n'était qu'un sombral.

\- Que tu es beau, souffla Harry en approchant la main de son museau.

\- Belle, répondit une autre voix, douce et reconnaissable.

Pour la deuxième fois de la nuit, Harry sursauta et se tourna vivement pour découvrir Luna Lovegood. La jeune serdaigle portait toujours une robe loufoque et son collier qui avait comme pendentif un bouchon.

\- C'est Nargole, précisa Luna en se mettant à côté de lui. Je trouvais que cela lui allait bien…

\- Que fais-tu là Luna ? demanda Harry.

\- Je viens réconforter un ami, répondit la blonde en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? murmura le gryffondor.

\- Tu as des nargoles autour de la tête… Tu es troublé et malheureux… Je le sens.

Ainsi, les deux élèves restèrent là de longues minutes, à cajoler la sombrale tout en la nourrissant avec la viande qu'avait apporté Luna. Fatigué, Harry s'assit sur une racine pour se reposer seulement quelques minutes. Il ferma donc ses yeux, profitant des bruits de la forêt, de l'odeur des plantes et de l'herbe mouillée…

\- Mourir pour son fils, mourir pour sa liberté… C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? Si un jour, je me retrouve face à Voldemort, je voudrais être aussi courageuse que ta mère… Si un jour, j'ai des enfants, j'aimerai leur dire que j'ai été courageuse, que j'ai regardé le mal dans les yeux et que maintenant, je connais le meilleur de ce monde…

Ses mots, si profonds, résonnèrent en Harry comme un gong… Si sa mère avait pu lui dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, le brun était certain que ce serait ces paroles… Alors il se mit à pleurer, le sourire aux lèvres, la tête de Luna sur son épaule et la main dans la sienne...

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Review ? Favorite ? Follow ?

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à la prochaine !

 **Ps :** Je voulais également vous dire qu'un groupe de fanfictionneur à fait un serveur sur discord, donc si vous voulez nous rejoindre, n'hésitez pas !

Il suffit de copier ce lien : ht tps : discord . gg / MyqBTyH et de s'inscrire !


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclamer :_** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (Notre déesse à tous)

 ** _Titre :_** Les couples inattendus

 ** _Résumé :_** L'amour était quelque chose d'étrange et d'inattendu... Surtout chez les sorciers ! Drabble 1 : LunaxFred ; Drabble 2 : Drarry ; Drabble 3 : Snarry ; Drabble 4 : LilyxSeverus ; Drabble 5 : ThéodorexHarry ; Drabble 6 : LunaxHarry ; Drabble 7 : NarcissexHarry

 ** _Ma formidable bêta :_** Thalia

* * *

Le parfum "Lily"

Dès qu'elle avait eu 18 ans, Narcissa avait fait comme sa soeur, Andromeda, elle avait quitté la demeure familiale sans un regard en arrière, la tête haute. Évidemment, Cissy aimait ses parents, mais elle ne voulait pas devenir une épouse parfaite, ni épouser un homme qu'elle ne verrait que le jour de son mariage. Non, elle ne voulait ni boire du thé avec ses prétendues copines, ni faire de la couture pour ses petits monstres.

Elle voulait sentir, ressentir et vivre…

Alors maintenant, quand elle regardait le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru, elle ne pouvait qu'être fière. La jeune femme s'était tellement battue pour ce résultat… Narcissa avait commencé par enchaîner les petits boulots mal payés aux conditions désastreuses pour mettre de côté et seulement quelques années plus tard, la Black put faire un emprunt à la banque pour ouvrir sa parfumerie.

Au fil des mois, elle fut agréablement surprise que l'odeur de ce lieu ne soit ni étouffante, ni superficielle comme dans les autres boutiques. C'était certainement dû au fait que Cissy avait refusé d'utiliser autre chose que des plantes naturelles. Alors elle ne pouvait que sourire en observant ses clients, les yeux brillants fixés sur leur prochaine commande. Peu à peu, c'était devenu à ses yeux le plus beau métier du monde, sans aucun doute…

Ainsi, comme chaque matin, elle ouvrit la boutique le sourire aux lèvres en saluant certains passants avant de retourner à la caisse. En voyant arriver son premier client de la journée, la jeune femme fut surprise. C'était un SDF, Narcissa était prête à le parier en apercevant l'état de ses habits, ses cheveux corbeaux emmêlés et sales, ses vieilles lunettes recouvertes de ruban adhésif … Peut-être qu'il espérait lui voler une de ses senteurs ? Mais pourquoi voler un parfum quand il y avait une épicerie juste en face ? Les sourcils froncés, elle l'observa parcourir les rayons pensivement avant de s'arrêter devant le parfum "Lily" qui contenait du lys. De ses mains tremblantes, le jeune homme prit l'échantillon et s'en aspergea un coup pour le sentir. Un sourire nostalgique apparut sur son visage avant qu'il ne disparaisse quand il croisa son regard dans un reflet. Brusquement, le SDF se retourna vers elle, paniqué et courut dehors à toute allure.

Que… Que venait-il de se passer ?

Et ce manège continua pendant un mois, peu importe les tentatives de Narcissa pour approcher ce jeune homme, celui-ci parvenait toujours à s'échapper, visiblement mal à l'aise. Alors pourquoi revenait-il à chaque fois pour s'asperger du même parfum ? Narcissa en avait aucune idée… Par contre, ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle faisait en sorte que le parfum du présentoir soit toujours plein… Mais, parole de Black, Narcissa l'aurait le lendemain !

Ainsi, comme chaque matin, le SDF arriva en l'observant du coin de l'oeil avant de se diriger toujours vers le même parfum, celui de lys. Il regarda de nouveau vers elle avant de se tourner vers l'échantillon. Ses yeux émeraude s'écarquillèrent en observant le morceau de feuille scotché sur le flacon :

" _Cela vous dirait de manger un morceau avec moi pendant ma pause déjeuner en échange d'un flacon ?_

 _Narcissa"_

Un sourire prit aussitôt place sur le visage du bel inconnu… Elle avait réussi !

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Review ? Favorite ? Follow ?

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !


End file.
